


dalliance

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [9]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Fuwa sucks at flirting, Gen, Post-Series, Shipping fic, no really Fuwa absolutely sucks at flirting, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "What if," Fuwa says in a lower voice, all the while leaning closer to her, "I only usethisas an excuse to see you?"Yua rolls her eyes and goes back to working on her laptop. What an inane thought. "I'd say you're costing my company money, which, by the way, I intend to bill you on aweeklybasis."Fuwa grunts and scratches the back of his head. "Never mind that, then."-or,Three Times Fuwa tried to be Smooth - and the One Time Yaiba is Actually Impressed.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	dalliance

**Three times Fuwa tried to be Smooth**  
  
 **1.**   
  
"Let me guess," Yua says, looking up at Fuwa warily, "you broke your Shotriser."  
  
The newly-reinstated AIMS Captain looks embarrassed for less than a second before handing the damaged weapon to her. "It wasn't my fault," he says, slumping on the seat in front of her table. "The rogue Humagear I fought aimed at it and--" He mimes shooting at his belt and grunts. "It broke immediately! I'm telling you, those things are _highly_ defective."   
  
"Oh so _you_ got shot at, but somehow it's the _Shortriser_ that's defective?" She arches a brow at him.   
  
"Can you just fix it?" he asks, tapping a finger in a steady, annoying rhythm that he knows she hates. "I need to go back out there and catch that Humagear before any civilian gets hurt."  
  
"Fine." She stands and goes to a cabinet on the side. "Remember, deactivate, don't destroy. I need to find out why it went berserk all of a sudden." Yua then pulls another Shotriser from her supply and hands it back to him.  
  
He looks at the weapon, then at the cabinet, then at her. "How many of this thing do you have?"  
  
"As many as I think you actually need - which is _a lot_ , considering how often you like breaking them." Yua goes back to her desk. "And, in case you forgot, _I_ need one too."  
  
"I can handle things fine on my own," he insists.   
  
"Says the one who comes in every week with a broken gear," she replies dryly.  
  
He pauses for quite some time, making her glance at him in question.  
  
 _"What if,"_ Fuwa says in a lower voice, all the while leaning closer to her, "I only use _this_ as an excuse to see you?"  
  
Yua rolls her eyes and goes back to working on her laptop. What an inane thought. "I'd say you're costing my company money, which, by the way, I intend to bill you on a _weekly_ basis."  
  
Fuwa grunts and scratches the back of his head. "Never mind that, then." He turns to head out the door.  
  
And Yua calls after him, "You're welcome!"   
_  
Idiot._  
  
  
  
 **2.**  
  
The next week, Fuwa slams open her door - making Yua almost jump in her seat.   
  
"That door is supposed to _automatically_ open," she grits out, watching as he struggles to pull something into her office--  
  
\--which turns out to be a deactivated Humagear in the form of--  
  
 _"Jin?"_   
  
Her attention successfully baited, she stands to actually _help_ Fuwa with the Humagear until they've managed to have it seated on one of the chairs in her office. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Yeah, he kind of just--" Fuwa mimics the sound of a deflating balloon.   
  
Which makes absolutely _no sense_ to her. "What?"  
  
He scratches the back of his head, slightly agitated. "I don't know, all right? We were just talking and then next thing I know he's-- like that." He gestures at Jin's unconscious form.  
  
"Humagears don't _just_ shut down!" Yua moves Jin's head from side to side, studying it intently. "Unless... he got hacked? But who would--"  
  
Fuwa shrugs. "That's why I brought him to you. I mean, you can fix him, right?"  
  
Yua frowns slightly as she studies Jin's form and... _w_ _ait a minute..._  
  
\--then she straightens herself.   
  
"I guess there's no choice," she says loudly, looking down at the Humagear before her. "I have to cut him up."  
  
Jin's hand twitches.  
  
"C-cut him? Up?" Fuwa clears his throat. "I-Is that really needed? Can't you just--"   
  
_"Yes,"_ she says decisively. "I need to break open his parts, see which caused him to shut down on his own. Of course, being that it's a _very_ tedious process, there may be a chance I won't be able to put him back together again so--"  
  
 _"No!"_   
  
After _that_ , Jin jumps up his feet. "You _didn't_ say anything about being chopped up, Vulcan! I don't want it!"  
  
"Shh!" Fuwa mimes cutting his own throat. "Shut up!"  
  
"I _knew_ it," Yua says, crossing her arms and glaring at Jin, then at Fuwa. "You two really thought _I_ wouldn't be able to tell if a Humagear's really broken or not?"  
  
Jin points at the other and says, _"He_ asked _me_ to pretend to be dead around you, Yua-san! He asked me to help him!"  
  
 _"Oi!_ Jin!" Fuwa snarls. "I _told_ you--"  
  
"Why?" she asks him, bewildered.   
  
Fuwa pauses.  
  
"--well, I mean." He coughs. "You... haven't been exactly out much from ZAIA, so--"  
  
"--you brought in a fully functional Humagear pretending to be broken for me _to fix?"_   
  
"When you say it like _that,"_ Fuwa says, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed, "it _does_ sound kind of stupid."  
  
Yua just gives him _A Look._  
  
"Yua-san, you're... not mad at me, are you?" Jin asks earnestly.  
  
She glances at him and sighs. Who can even stay mad at him when he makes _that_ face? She massages her temple and replies, "No, Jin. I'm not mad at you."  
  
"That's great! I don't want you to be angry at me." He smiles at her. "But, Yua-san, you shouldn't be mad at _Vulcan_ , too, because he said he really just wanted to have an excuse to _see_ y--"  
  
Fuwa clamps a hand over the Humagear's mouth - then decides to back up towards the door _with Jin in tow._ "Well since he's not broken after all, we might as well just go leave you alone! Bye!"  
  
"Y- _Yua_ -san--!"  
  
The door slams _after_ them, making her temples throb in response yet again.  
 _  
\--Idiot._  
  
  
 **3.**  
  
It's been quite a long but fruitful discussion with Hiden Aruto about working together to launch a new lineup of equipment both for Humagears and their maintainers, but despite working with friends - or something _close_ to that - near the end of it Yua just sort of... wants to curl up on her bed and sleep the rest of the day away.  
  
She excuses herself to go freshen up at the restroom. Then, after making sure she _still_ looks presentable after a four hours-worth of meeting, Yua then goes out the door--  
  
\--only to _feel_ someone watching her.   
  
Next she feels a rough hand on her bare shoulder, and at that point she does the _only acceptable action_ by quickly pulling that hand forward and then launching the body it's attached to up and above her own until--  
  
\--she sees the shocked face of one _Fuwa Isamu_ looking up at the ceiling before unceremoniously losing consciousness, as one does.  
  
...oh.  
 _  
Oh no._   
  
"Fuwa?" she calls, shaking him awake. "Fuwa? Wake up! _Fuwa!"_  
  
Of course, being that he's _Fuwa--_  
  
\--he doesn't listen to her _at all.  
  
_ The _idiot.  
_

 _  
  
_ **and the One Time Yaiba is Actually Impressed  
** _  
_ **1.** _  
_  
Her phone rings in quick succession, practically forcing her to pay it attention.  
  
"Hel--"  
  
 _"Yaiba!_ Get down here! There's another defective Humagear on the loose!"  
  
 _\--beep.  
  
_ She looks at her phone as though she's not sure what _exactly_ she just heard.  
  
Fuwa?  
  
Indirectly asking for _her_ help?  
  
In battle?  
  
Despite her doubts, she grabs a Shotriser from her cabinet and hurries to the location where Fuwa's fighting the broken Humagear.   
  
"Took you long enough," he comments, his own Shotriser out.  
  
"Is it broken again?" she asks. When he frowns at her Yua elaborates, "Your belt. Why haven't you transformed yet?"  
  
They both duck when the defective Humagear shoots at them with his weapon.  
  
"And where are your men?" she asks, looking around them and noting that, aside from Fuwa, there _isn't_ any other AIMS personnel around and fighting with him.  
  
 _Odd_ doesn't even begin to cover things. _  
_  
He keeps quiet, his attention on the Humagear before them.  
  
She exhales loudly. It isn't like him to be this unstrategic when in field and dealing with an active enemy! She tries nudging his back with her foot. "Fuwa--"  
  
"I sent them away, all right?" he says over his shoulder. "Before calling you, I sent them away."  
  
"--why?" she asks.  
  
He grunts. "Because--"  
  
Just then, the defective Humagear targets something above their heads. Fuwa follows its gaze upwards, catches sight of something - before moving quickly to his feet, grabbing her bodily, and rolling them both away--  
  
\--milliseconds before a huge debris falls on the place where Yua's stationed before.  
  
"You okay?" Fuwa asks, looking genuinely concerned _._  
  
"Get _off,"_ Yua demands, pushing upwards until he's no longer hovering above her. She glances at the Humagear, aims at it. "I'm going to ask you again--"  
  
He then positions himself to shoot at the Humagear before turning to her. "Called you down here because I thought you might've missed it."  
  
"Missed what?"   
  
"Us fighting together. Because..." Fuwa grins at her. " _I_ kind of did."  
  
Yua gawks at him for precisely three seconds.  
  
 _What if I only use_ this _as an excuse to see you?  
  
_ _You shouldn't be mad at Vulcan, too, because he said he really just wanted to have an excuse to see y--_

And now-- _  
_  
Something inside her chest _warms.  
  
_ Fuwa Isamu... really _is_ an idiot.  
  
"Fine," she says, fighting the urge to grin right back at him. She takes out her Rushing Cheetah Progrisekey. _"Fine._ Let's see if you got any better at fighting after your reinstatement at AIMS, then."  
  
Fuwa's grin widens as he takes out his Shooting Wolf Progrisekey. "You're on."  
 _  
"Dash!"  
  
"Bullet!"_


End file.
